lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigress/Main article
The tigress is an unnamed female tiger. After the death of her husband, she is unable to feed her children due to her inability to catch food. She is therefore taught by Timon and Pumbaa how to hunt. Biography Backstory The tigress is a tiger who lived in the African savannah. She had a husband named Ralph, who died from an unknown cause, and many children. Her husband was a good hunter and he was always the one who would bring food to the family, but due to his death, the tigress is unable to feed her children due to the fact that she can't hunt. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Doubt of Africa" While Timon and Pumbaa are sleeping under a rock formation, the tigress sees them and stalks them, but then she sneezes, which wakes up Timon and Pumbaa, leading the two to run away from her. Pumbaa then finds it strange how the tigress is not chasing them, so he decides to stop. When the tigress sneezes, he gives her a leaf for her to use as a tissue. After Timon tries to convince Pumbaa that the tigress is a predator, the tigress tells him that she has never caught anything in her life. She tells the two that her husband died and then shows them pictures of her children. After she tells about her inability to catch food, Pumbaa suggests that he and Timon teach her how to hunt so that she and her family don't die from starvation. Timon refuses to do so until Pumbaa reminds him that he owes him one after rescuing him from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed the previous day. Timon then agrees. Pumbaa assists the tigress in lifting a rock to find bugs. When they see that there are no bugs, the tigress tells Pumbaa that since she's a tiger, she eats meat instead of bugs, which gets Pumbaa to wonder why they were lifting up the rock in the first place. Timon and Pumbaa then teach the tigress how to stalk their prey and they creep up on a bird. Timon finds a can labeled Bug Soda and drinks it. His belch makes the bird fly away and an elephant to take his wrath out on him. Timon, now covered in bandages, tells the tigress that all she needs to do is pounce. He sets up a seesaw to launch her onto her meal with a large rock. It throws her into the air but she lands back on her end and launches the rock. Timon flees from the launch site to avoid more bodily harm from the rock. The rock narrowly misses him but the elephant is waiting nearby to flail Timon around. Timon then gives up trying to help the tigress how to hunt. The tigress feels dejected and she leaves Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa then run into a carnivorous jackal, who chases them. Timon runs into a tree branch while Pumbaa still gets chased by the jackal, leaving the meerkat think of what to do to have his friend survive from the carnivore. He sees the tigress taking a nap and he apologizes to her and asks her for help. The tigress goes to the jackal and repeatedly sneezes on him and have him get beat up by the elephant. The jackal then runs away from the tigress and she pursues him, showing that she can now hunt. Personality and traits The tigress is a tiger with a good heart, but she is shown to have a constant cold, as she can't stop sneezing. She is also shown to be wisecracking like Timon, as she likes telling jokes. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - April Winchell Gallery DaTigress.png DaTigress4.png DaTigress7.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles